Edward Strikes Out
Edward Strikes Out is the thirteenth episode of the tenth season and the two hundred and fifty-first episode of the series. In this episode, Edward prejudices a new crane called Rocky, but eats his words after Rocky helps Gordon after an accident. Plot One summer morning, Edward arrives at Brendam Docks to pick up some heavy pipes. Gordon and Thomas are there. Thomas is excited because a new crane arrives on the island. He thinks the crane looks very strong and could even lift up Gordon, who is cross as Thomas puffs away. Gordon points out that the crane has no engine, and he can't move unless another engine pulls him. Edward notices this too and thinks the new crane can't be really useful. Gordon agrees and says that he'll only get in the way; Percy arrives, who is also excited about the new crane. Gordon dismisses the crane as "new-fangled nonsense" and puffs away. Percy wonders what "new-fangled nonsense" is and Edward explains that it means you are new and cannot be Really Useful. Soon Edward collects the flatbeds of pipes, which are right next to the crane. The crane says he is Rocky and he wants to help Edward. Edward neglects Rocky's help and calls him "new-fangled nonsense." He then puffs away before the pipes are secured. Edward is approaching a signal, but is so lost in thought about Rocky that he is going too fast. The signal suddenly turns red. Edward stops very quickly, causing the flatbeds to open and the pipes to fall onto the rails. Edward refuses to get Rocky and his driver telephones for Harvey instead. Harvey comes to help, but can only lift one heavy pipe at a time. He points out that it is going to take a long time to clear the line. Thomas and Emily arrive and see the pipes. Thomas suggests to get Rocky, but Edward refuses again and says that they have to patient. Emily mumbles that she hates being patient. Gordon comes round a bend too fast and crashes into the pipes. Edward realises that only Rocky can lift him and gets him from Brendam. Rocky clears the lines in little time, and Edward learns that he spoke too soon. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Harvey * Emily * Rocky * Henry (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Centre Island Quarry Gallery EdwardStrikesOuttitlecard.png|UK title card EdwardStrikesOutUStitlecard.png|US DVD title card EdwardStrikesOut2012UStitlecard.png|2012 US title card EdwardStrikesOutJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card EdwardStrikesOutPortuguesetitlecard.png|Portuguese title card EdwardStrikesOut1.png EdwardStrikesOut2.png EdwardStrikesOut3.png EdwardStrikesOut4.png EdwardStrikesOut5.png EdwardStrikesOut6.png EdwardStrikesOut7.png EdwardStrikesOut8.png EdwardStrikesOut9.png EdwardStrikesOut10.png EdwardStrikesOut11.png EdwardStrikesOut12.png EdwardStrikesOut13.png EdwardStrikesOut14.png EdwardStrikesOut15.png EdwardStrikesOut16.png EdwardStrikesOut17.png EdwardStrikesOut18.png EdwardStrikesOut19.png EdwardStrikesOut20.png EdwardStrikesOut21.png EdwardStrikesOut22.png EdwardStrikesOut23.png EdwardStrikesOut24.png EdwardStrikesOut25.png EdwardStrikesOut26.png EdwardStrikesOut27.png EdwardStrikesOut28.png EdwardStrikesOut29.png EdwardStrikesOut30.png EdwardStrikesOut31.png EdwardStrikesOut32.png EdwardStrikesOut33.png EdwardStrikesOut34.png EdwardStrikesOut35.png EdwardStrikesOut36.png EdwardStrikesOut37.png EdwardStrikesOut38.png EdwardStrikesOut40.png EdwardStrikesOut41.png EdwardStrikesOut42.png EdwardStrikesOut43.png EdwardStrikesOut44.png EdwardStrikesOut45.png EdwardStrikesOut46.png EdwardStrikesOut47.png EdwardStrikesOut48.png EdwardStrikesOut49.png EdwardStrikesOut50.png EdwardStrikesOut51.png EdwardStrikesOut52.png EdwardStrikesOut53.png EdwardStrikesOut54.png EdwardStrikesOut55.png EdwardStrikesOut56.png EdwardStrikesOut57.png EdwardStrikesOut58.png EdwardStrikesOut59.png EdwardStrikesOut60.png EdwardStrikesOut61.png EdwardStrikesOut62.png EdwardStrikesOut63.png EdwardStrikesOut64.png EdwardStrikesOut65.png EdwardStrikesOut66.png EdwardStrikesOut67.png EdwardStrikesOut68.png EdwardStrikesOut69.png EdwardStrikesOut70.png EdwardStrikesOut71.png EdwardStrikesOut72.png EdwardStrikesOut73.png EdwardStrikesOut74.png EdwardStrikesOut75.png EdwardStrikesOut76.png EdwardStrikesOut77.png EdwardStrikesOut78.png EdwardStrikesOut79.png EdwardStrikesOut80.png EdwardStrikesOut81.png EdwardStrikesOut82.png EdwardStrikesOut83.png EdwardStrikesOut84.png EdwardStrikesOut85.png EdwardStrikesOut86.png EdwardStrikesOut87.png EdwardStrikesOut100.png EdwardStrikesOut101.png EdwardStrikesOut102.png EdwardStrikesOut103.png EdwardStrikesOut104.png EdwardStrikesOut105.png EdwardStrikesOut106.png EdwardStrikesOut107.png EdwardStrikesOut108.png EdwardStrikesOut109.png EdwardStrikesOut110.png EdwardStrikesOut111.png EdwardStrikesOut112.png EdwardStrikesOut113.png EdwardStrikesOut114.png EdwardStrikesOut115.png EdwardStrikesOut116.png EdwardStrikesOut117.png EdwardStrikesOut118.png Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2006 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes